Happy Valentine's Day, Wanda
by WandaxCosmo
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are in High School, it's their last year, and tonight, the two are going to the Valentine's Day dance together. but before they go there, Cosmo's taking Wanda somewehre special. and at the dance, Juandissimo shows up. what does he want now? Has some songs, and Lyrics in it. and Cosmo has something important to ask Wanda. What's he going to ask? Valentine's fluff :D


Valentines Day: FOP

(A/N: this story is before they got married. They are still teenagers. In their last year of high school. This is my Valentine's Day story. It might be a chapter one, I haven't decided yet.)

The birds chirping, sun was shining. It was a beautiful day; everyone was having a great day! All but one green haired man.

"Excuse me! Pardon me; I need to get somewhere, and fast." The green haired man pushed and shoved his way through the crowd.

He was already running late, and he still needed to pick something up. The mall was packed, he would be lucky if he could find something for one special lady. He rushing into the dry cleaning and picked up his suit and tie. He rushed to the flower store and picked up some pink roses. He rushed out and ran to another store and picked up his present and rushed out of the mall.

He put on his suit and tie, and ran up to the biggest house on the block and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" a man said at the door. He looked like he was going to on a rampage.

"Uh, hello sir, I'm Cosmo. And I'm here to pick your daughter up for the Valentine's Day dance at school." Cosmo said confidently.

"Oh, yes, I have two, and which one will you be taking? The very attractive blonde one or the not so attractive pink one?" the man said, hoping he would say the less attractive one.

"Uh, the less attractive pink one." Cosmo said with a smile.

"Wanda! Your date's here." The man called.

Soon after the man called, there was a beautiful young lady standing at the door, she had a long sparkling black dress with small red hearts on it, so small that they look like sparkles. She had light make-up on. And her hair was down and parted to the left side with a butterfly clip in her hair to hold it together.

Cosmo stared at her. _She's so beautiful. Am I sure that that's Wanda? My Wanda? _Cosmo thought. And he stared at her with his mouth opened.

"Is it too much?" Wanda said.

"What? No, not at all. You look perfect. These are for you." Cosmo handed her the pink roses and took the only red rose out and put it in her hair.

Wanda blushed a little as she handed her father the flowers and told him to put them in water. Cosmo grabbed Wanda's hand and they walked to Cosmo's car. He opened the passenger's door for her and closed it once she was in. He walked over to his side and got in.

"Cosmo, you're early. The dance doesn't start for another hour." Wanda said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Yeah, I know. I thought we could go for dinner first. If that's alright with you, or we could go do something else to pass the time." Cosmo said.

"No, dinner's fine, I haven't had supper yet. And I am a little hungry." She gave him a smile.

Cosmo smiled back at her. "Oh thank god. Because I already made the reservations." Cosmo sighed in relief.

Wanda giggled as she looked out her window wondering where they were going to eat. "Cosmo?"

"Yes? What is it?" Cosmo turned to take a quick glance at her.

"I was wondering, where are we going for dinner?"

"I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Cosmo smiled.

Wanda smiled and looked out her window trying to get a clue of where they were going.

Soon they arrived at a fancy restaurant, but it didn't seem like anyone was here. They walked in and she was right, no one was there, it was just the two of them.

"Table for two please. I have a reservation, under Cosmo" he said as he linked arms with Wanda like all the fancy people do.

"Ah, yes. Right this way" the waitress said. They followed her to the centre of the restaurant.

Cosmo pulled out a chair and gestured for Wanda to take a seat. Wanda sat down and Cosmo rushed over to his chair.

"Here are your menus. Can I get you anything to drink?" the waitress asked.

"Ah, yes, I'll have a chocolate milk shake." Cosmo said. "Would you like anything Wanda?" Cosmo asked her.

"Ah, water's fine." Wanda said.

The waitress nodded and walked away.

"Wow Cosmo, we're the only one's here. And it's a fancy restaurant." Wanda looked around like it was a dream.

"Yeah, I asked them if they could make it a private thing. And since I know the owner of the restaurant he said sure. He owed me one anyways." Cosmo said as the drinks arrived.

"Owe you how? What did you do?" Wanda looked interested.

"I saved his life. I was at the beach one day and I saw someone drowning, and the lifeguards didn't know what to do. So I dived in the water and swam over to him and saved him, and he said he owed me one, and this is how I told him he could do this and we would be even." Cosmo shrugged like it was nothing.

"Wow Cosmo, that's amazing." Wanda said.

"Yeah, I guess." Cosmo laughed trying not to laugh. "I think we should take a look at our menus now." Cosmo said lifting up his menu and looking at it.

Wanda did as well. The waitress came back. "Are you two ready to order?" she asked them.

Cosmo put his menu down looking at Wanda and nodded to tell her he was ready. "Ah, yes. I'll have the spaghetti and meat sauce." Wanda handed the woman her menu.

"And I'll have the dinosaur chicken nuggets and fries. Nah, I'm just kidding, I'll have what she's having." Cosmo handed her his menu and smiled at Wanda.

They talked and laughed and talked some more and laughed again and then their food came in 20 minutes.

"So, Wanda, I've been thinking." _Wow, I'd never thought I'd ever say those words before. _Cosmo thought to himself.

"Thinking about what? Cosmo." Wanda looked up at him.

"Uh, how do I say this?" Cosmo looked away.

"Say what? Cosmo? What are you talking about?" Wanda looked scared and worried. _Is he breaking up with me? _Wanda started to tear up.

"Wanda, please don't cry. At least not yet." He stood up and walked over to Wanda and grabbed her hand and got down on his knees. He kissed her hand and looked up at her. "Wanda, I don't think I can be your boyfriend anymore." Cosmo looked into her eyes. This wasn't going as planned.

"I knew I should have listened to my friends, my dad, and my sister." Wanda was about to get up when Cosmo stopped her.

"Wanda wait. That's not what I mean. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore." Cosmo dug into his pocket and pulled something out. "Wanda, I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore because I don't want to lose you. I want to be your husband. Where you're mine forever. Wanda Venus Fairywinkle, will you marry me?" Cosmo opened up the small square box to reveal a diamond ring.

Wanda went from tears, to shock. "Oh, Cosmo." She looked into his emerald-green eyes. "Yes, yes I will marry you." She kissed him.

Cosmo heart began to race. He couldn't believe she said yes, or that he had the guts to ask. They quickly finished their dinner so they could hurry and get to the dance. Wanda still had the rose in her hair.

As they drove off to their high school for the dance, they never let go of each other's hand. Unless it was necessary. They arrived right on time. It was 7:00pm; Wanda's friends were just outside of the school waiting for them like they said they would. Ever since Cosmo and Wanda started to date, Wanda hasn't seen her friends very often; she was always spending her free time with Cosmo.

Wanda rushed up to her friends and gave them each a huge; Wanda took hold of Cosmo's hand again and they all walked into the gym. The first song that played was Suit and Tie by Justin Timberlake. Cosmo instantly looked at Wanda and took her hand and walked her over to the dance floor. Cosmo whispered some of the lyrics he knew into her ear. "I can't wait to get you on the floor good looking'" Every time he would whisper something into her ear she would giggle. "As long as I got my suit and tie, I'mma give it up on the floor tonight." He held her close. "All dressed up in black and white. And you're dressed in that dress I like. Love is swinging' in the air tonight, let me show you a few things. Show you a few things, about love." Cosmo sang it now, sweeping Wanda off of her feet and spinning her around. After spinning a few times, he put her down and they began to dance again, Cosmo would occasionally sing a few words to her. He would always take her hand and spin her around. They laughed and kissed, and had a lot of fun. "This song always reminds me of us." Cosmo whispered into her ear. They both laughed as the song ended.

Wanda looked over at her friends who were by the food table watching them. Cosmo would occasionally twirl Wanda around slowly and bring her back into his arms. The song ended and they stared deeply into each other's eyes. They didn't look away, Wanda's friends had to come and pull Wanda away just to get her back into reality.

"Jeez Wanda, I've never seen two people stare into each other's eyes and actually got lost in them, I thought that was just in the books and movies." Star said, one of Wanda friends. She had lavender hair and baby blue eyes, and curls like Wanda's.

Wanda blushed a bit. "Like seriously, what do you see in him anyways? Why not date Juandissimo? Why did you even dump him anyways? Your popularity level hit almost rock bottom when you did." Roxy said. She had black straight hair with red ends with red eyes. She was more goth, but was still one of Wanda's best friends.

"Well, Cosmo's cute, romantic, funny, and he cares about me. Unlike Juandissimo, that self-centred jerk who could care less about me and only dated me for my looks. Cosmo loves me for who I am, and popularity isn't everything. Cosmo would never cheat on me, unlike Juandissimo." Wanda crossed her arms, turned her back on her friends and watched Cosmo dance by himself on the dance floor.

Cosmo rushed over to Wanda and kissed her on the cheek. "Care to dance?" he asked with a warm smile.

Wanda smiled as she looked at the ground and took his hand. They walked to the dance floor and danced to an upbeat song.

The song just ended and changed to a slow one. Wanda was in Cosmo's arms, held close. Juandissimo walked over to the two. "Amigo, may I cut in?" Juandissimo asked Cosmo. The green haired fairy nodded and walked over to the food table.

Juandissimo grabbed Wanda's hips and pulled her close to his body. Wanda tried to push away to give them some space. "Juandissimo, what do you want?" Wanda looked annoyed.

"Amigo, did you miss me? Because I sure missed you, my love. Here's the deal. You break up with Cosmo and I will treat you like you are worth a million bucks. I will love you more than he could." He whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm actually very happy without you in my life. And I don't think that's possible for anyone to love me anymore than Cosmo can." The song ended and changed to another song. "We are never ever getting back together." Wanda said as she shoved Juandissimo away from her and tried to find Cosmo.

She found Cosmo at the punch. He had gotten two drinks, one for him and one for her. Cosmo turned around and saw Wanda sitting down; she didn't look like she was having a good time. "Wanda? Are you alright? You don't look like your having a good time." Cosmo sat beside her and gave her the cup.

"It's Juandissimo." Cosmo didn't let her continue.

"What did he do?" Cosmo gripped his cup and spilled some of it.

"Telling me to leave you and get back together with him." Wanda looked like she had made a wrong choice

"And what did you tell him." Cosmo said through his teeth. Getting ready to go punch him.

"I told him I'm very happy without him in my life." Wanda grabbed his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "And that he could never love me like you, in fact, no one could ever love me more than you could." Wanda held his hand.

Cosmo took his arm away from Wanda grasp and put it around her and held her tight and close. "I love you." He whispered into her ear.

She giggled and smiled. "I love you too." She said back. She stood up still holding Cosmo's hand. "Would you care for a dance?" he stood up and the two ran to the dance floor.

The two danced and danced until they couldn't breathe and had to stop. Soon it was the end of the night and the last song of the night was on. "Alright, this song goes out to all you couples out there with that special someone. Now, I want you to tell them how much you love them and how much they mean to you. And if you ever had your eye on that one girl or guy, now is the time to tell them how much you love them. For the last song is; Kiss Goodnight. And this is dedicated to all those couples out there." The announcer dude announced.

"This is our song" Cosmo told Wanda take her hand and spinning her around. "I love you so much Wanda, I never want to lose you. You mean the world to me. If you ever leave me, my life is over; I'll feel like there is no point in living. I'd do anything for you, I'd take a bullet for you, and I'd kill myself for you. You are everything to me. Don't ever leave me Wanda." He kissed her gently on her lips.

Wanda rested her head on his chest. "Don't worry Cosmo, I won't. I love you too. I could never live without you. Even going one day without talking to you feels like my life is missing something. I won't leave you, ever."

Cosmo sang the last part of the song to Wanda, "I don't want a kiss goodnight; I just want to stay here forever. I don't want to close my eyes. I just want to stay here forever. I don't want a kiss goodnight I just want to stay here forever I don't want to close my eyes. I just want to stay here forever. Cause in the morning you'll be gone, how am I supposed to carry on? I don't want a kiss goodnight."

Wanda smiled as the two stopped dancing as the song ended. The two stared into each other's eyes again. "Happy Valentine's Day Wanda." He kissed her deeply and lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cosmo, I had the most amazing night ever. This will be one of many nights I will always remember." Wanda lifted her left hand and examined the large diamond ring on her finger. How will she hide this one from her father and sister? Oh well, that's another story for another time.

(A/N: I hope you enjoyed my Valentine's Day story. I decided, and it will be a chapter book. REVIEW PLEASE. This is the fluffiest story I've ever made. I hope you enjoyed it! I write for you guys! And to pass time. REVIEW! THANKS!)


End file.
